


child of fire, turn that spark into a flame

by elle_schuyler



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Character Death, but only in flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_schuyler/pseuds/elle_schuyler
Summary: Technoblade doesn’t know what happened in The Final Control Room, and Tommy won’t be telling him anytime soon.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	child of fire, turn that spark into a flame

_“child of fire, turn that spark into a flame"_

///

“What happened here Tommy?”

_The walls were closing in, swords scraping the blackstone again. His stomach dropped and then his legs were moving._

“Go - we’ve got to go - we’ve got to—“

Tommy stumbled back, tripped and almost fell - but kept going down the tunnel. He’d take a deep breath if his lungs would work, but right then he feared if he opened his mouth he’d vomit.

_Blood. On the floor. Staining L’Manberg uniforms. Pooling beneath Tubbo’s head. Spurting from between Tommy’s fingers._

_Not again. Not again. Not again._

“Nonononono- which way is right, which way is r—“

He’d bolted until he was back out into the main sewers, almost falling against the wall but forcing his legs to keep going. The more distance the better. Maybe that way his ears would stop ringing, the screams would cease, the pulsing pain in his chest would fade—

_Consciousness had waned. Nobody would let Tommy die quickly. Pain ebbed into numbness and the cold set in impossibly slow, his murderer stood above watching the light fade from his eyes. And he’d cried. He hadn’t wanted to but the tears wouldn’t stop, just like the pain wouldn’t stop, why wouldn’t it all just—_

“Why are you so scared of that room Tommy?”

And somehow Tommy had collapsed into the sewer wall, black dots in his vision and air gone from his lungs. If it weren’t for the hands on his shoulders he’d surely collapse - though Technoblade’s steely gaze hardly calmed any of Tommy’s nerves.

“No - Technoblade I - I am not - That is a part of my past I am not ready to uncover right - right just - yet—“

Techno should’ve been laughing in Tommy’s face right then. He was being ridiculous, panicking over things that’s already happened.

But instead Techno loosened his grip on Tommy’s shoulders, like he was worried Tommy would break otherwise. “Alright, alright Tommy it’s fine. It’s fine no one just recovers in a—“

_Down with the revolution boys._

_Tommy’s heartbeat was so impossibly loud in his eardrums._

“Nononono-!”

_It was never meant to be._

_He should be dead by now. Why wouldn’t they just let him die, why were they laughing, looking on and mocking him for his agony—_

“Technoblade! Technoblade-!”

_Farewell gentleman._

_Then all at once the world was getting dark and Tommy wasn’t ready for it._

_He didn’t want to die._

“Where’s Dream? Where’s Dream?? I-I need my friend Dream-!”

“TOMMY!”

Techno’s voice boomed over all the chaos, rattling Tommy’s bones, making him thankful they were knelt on the ground else his legs might’ve given out a second time. All at once Tommy was aware of two blood red eyes searching his own. And when Techno seemed to understand that Tommy was listening he let out a relieved sigh, confusing the dazed teen even more.

“You do not need Dream,” Techno said. “-he’s the one who exiled you.”

Tommy hadn’t even noticed he’d been clinging to Techno’s forearms all that time, and yet with the fear in his chest couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Tommy couldn’t let go. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“Dream— H-He was - but he also cared for me.” Tommy wheezed, not confident in his words nor his ability to breathe. “-he cared for me.”

The moment the words left Tommy’s mouth Techno’s brows shot up.

“Oh my god.” Techno murmured. Tommy hadn’t seen that kind of shock from him in a long time. It made Tommy's stomach lurch. “Oh my god—“

Tommy flinched back, all at once trying to squirm out of the pig man’s iron grip. He’d screwed up. Said the wrong thing. It was already too late now, but maybe he could still say the right thing?

“Oh - I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t—“

But before he could make it far Techno had pulled Tommy into his arms.

At first Tommy yelped. He awaited some kind of pain, a headlock maybe. Even some kind of disarming martial arts move from when they were kids. But it never came.

The worst thing that happened was the fur trim of Techno’s cape almost smothering him, which wasn’t ideal with all the hyperventilating. But Tommy turned his head to the side and breathed damp sewer air - trying to convince himself he hadn’t died again. Not again. This wasn’t bad, right? He was too tired to think about it.

Tommy’s exhausted form melted into Techno’s embrace before he could stop himself anyways.

Not that Techno’s hug was the best. The pair hadn’t been that close in a long time, not to mention that Techno was awkward and it showed. The man held Tommy like he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands. Like he would break the boy if he wasn’t careful.

But there was still a warmth there that settled in Tommy’s chest. One that he hardly expected from Technoblade of all people. The anarchist. The lone outsider...

Tommy’s brother too, he supposed.

Either way the warmth and Techno’s strong presence soothed Tommy enough to relax his tense muscles and, after a minute, helped him regulate his breathing again.

On one hand it made Tommy think of a time Dream had gripped him tight too. But this was different... somehow.

Before he could give it much thought Techno was sitting back with a nervous chuckle, and all at once they were back down in that sewer again. Techno dusted off his cloak as he stood, offering Tommy a hand up which the boy took.

If Tommy wobbled a little on his feet neither mentioned it.

Techno’s gaze hovered over Tommy a moment, but only a moment. When he spoke next his stoic demeanor was mostly intact again - and Tommy was more than happy to try and put the whole episode behind him. Even if his heart had yet to stop pounding.

“Alright I’ll - uh - let’s get out of here.”

///


End file.
